


To A World So Broken

by Watch_Out_For_Them



Series: One Shot Collections [10]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, Fire Emblem: Thracia 776
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other, guess who forgot who she loved reinhardt, implied Quan/Ethlyn, more relationships to be added for sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watch_Out_For_Them/pseuds/Watch_Out_For_Them
Summary: A collection of my Judgral work, minus Seliph bc I write for him often enough he gets his own one-shot collection. If you would like to request something of me, head over to my tumblr (@fire-emblem-drabbles) and see if they're open!





	1. Pining Lovers (Arvis)

**Author's Note:**

> Despite this being my first work for Arvis, I still love it. Its also high key relateable.

“He has such pretty hair…” You sighed, just imaging be able to run your fingers through it. It was probably soft, he looked like a man who knew how to take care of his hair. “And his voice…” You would be lying if you said you didn’t enjoy it; there was something about it that just set your heart aflutter. Too many things about him made your heart beat faster, your thoughts hazy about him, and just made it… hard to function.

“Summoner? Who were you talking to?” Julia was suddenly in front of you, pulling you out of your thoughts.

“What? Who me? No I was never talking!” You said quickly, letting out an awkward laugh as well. Julia looked unconvinced.

“I thought I heard your voice though…” She frowned a bit. It didn’t help that the daughter of the very man you were pining over was questioning you.

“Um, guess I must have been talking to myself, then? Happens to the best of us…” You really wanted out of this situation, but Julia had done nothing wrong…

“Oh, well…” She hummed.

“Okay I give.” You sighed. Lying to sweet Julia just felt wrong. She smiled at you. “I, well… Its about Arvis- your father.” You rolled your eyes, blushing a bit just at the thought of him.

“Oh? What about him?” Julia seemed to light up at the mention of him; truly, she was happier to be here with him and her mother. Even if they didn’t hold the same feelings, it meant the world to have her family here.

“Well I just…” You began to sigh once more, but Julia spoke again.

“You know, father really seems to like you, _____” Julia noted with a smile. “He seems so happy when he’s with you… just like when he was with mother…” She gave a little bittersweet smile.

“Julia… I… I think I’m in love with Arvis.” You admitted. “It’s just… everything about him, really. I could probably create a list of reasons why but…” You smiled, once more thinking of him. “He’s just, amazing to me.” Her face seemed to light up, a glint in her eyes.

“Oh this is fantastic _____!” She smiled, and hugged you. “I’m sure my father feels the same! There’s no way he couldn’t!” She giggled, still holding your waist. “You must tell him how you feel, please. He’ll be overjoyed.” She looked up at you, smiling and full of hope.

“Y-you really think so?” You laughed a little. Surely if Julia had that much confidence in it, it couldn’t be far from the truth. But still… “I… don’t know, though… What if he still has feelings for your mother?” You frowned a little.

“My Mother…” Julia sighed a little. “I think, here, she would rather be with my Lord Sigurd. Father understands that… though perhaps some part of him still cares for her…” She mused, dropping her arms from your waist.

“I can’t compare to Deirdre…” You sighed. “She beautiful, and so kind… I’m just, well, the Summoner.” You looked to the ground, counting the ornate tiles. Anything to get your mind off of how you weren’t Deirdre.

“_____… Why compare yourself to mother? There are things he loved about her, sure… but _____, you have just as much to offer!” Julia assured you. “Comparing yourself to others is silly. I’m certain father holds you dear.” She grabbed your hands now, trying to seek your gaze. “Don’t you want to see him happy?”

“Well, I… of course I do.” You focused on her gaze.

“Then why deny him a chance of happiness with you?” She pleaded.

“I-it’s not that simple!” Though, her line of thoughts did make sense. “I just… what if he rejects me, what then?”

~*~

“Arvis?” He looked back, to find Deirdre coming from behind him.

“Deirdre! Is there something I can do? Or perhaps…” She shushed with a single finger to his lips, and he complied.

“I want to talk to you, about the Summoner.” Arvis’s eye widened.

“What about them?” He asked, trying to remain impose. But Deirdre knew.

“There’s no use denying it, I know that look.” She giggled out. “It’s the same look you had on your face when you first met me.” Arvis was silent, he couldn’t deny it. “You love them, don’t you?” She smiled, looking up to his face. “You deserve happiness, Arvis.” he smiled at her as well.

“You know so much simply from glancing at me. I…” There was so much he had to say, so much he wanted to. How could you thank the woman you love so much, still, but you have to move on from? “I’ll… always care for you, Deirdre.”

“And I you, Arvis.” She still held that smile, that said so much.

“But…” Hesitance danced in his red gaze. “How can I know the Summoner feels the same? With so many heroes…” He frowned, thinking of any number of heroes that could hold your affection.

“Oh? Are you unsure? The two of you always look so happy together, I never see them smile like that with anyone else.” Deirdre looked very sure of herself.

“Yes but…” He couldn’t bring himself to say it allowed; what would the Summoner want with a man who had been married before?

“You think that matters to them?” Deirdre whispered, taking one of his larger hands in both of hers. “I promise you, _____ thinks nothing of our previous relationship; if anything, all you have to do is to prove to them that they are the important person in your life now.” She smiled and squeezed his hand a little. “So, no reason to delay in that, right? Come one, I have Julia stalling _____ now, its the perfect time to catch them off guard.” And with that, a giggling Deirdre pulled Arvis along to where Julia had cornered them. And it was then, when they entered the room that Arvis heard them speak.

“What if he rejects me? What then?” The words stung to hear; Arvis could never dream of a world where he would reject you. Julia was still holding your forearms, and Arvis let go of Deirdre’s hand.

“_____” Your name left his lips so smoothly, your heart stopped.

“Father, mother.” Julia giggled a little bit, stepping back from you as Arvis moved forward.

“A-Arvis?” Your eyes shot from him, to Julia (barely containing a giggle) and then to Deirdre (covering her sly grin) and finally, back to Arvis, who smiled softly at you.

“I’ve… heard tale that a certain Summoner has feelings for me.” He stepped closer, taking your hands in his and smiling that devilish grin of his.

“Oh, and pray tell, what would make you think that?” You were having problems containing the blush on your cheeks.

“Perhaps it was just a dream of mine, though the color on your cheeks does give me some hope.” He brushed his finger across your cheek, stopping to cradle it in his hand. Mother and daughter took this chance to leave; their job here, done.

“Well…” You smiled a little. “I suppose it wouldn’t be far from the truth… I…” You didn’t have the heart to say the words aloud, you just leaned into him for a hug, your arms finding way around his neck.

“Whatever your fears were, they mean nothing now, _____. I love you. You, and not Deirdre.” You looked up to him and smiled.

“I love you too, and I don’t want you to ever doubt that I do again, okay?” You leaned into his chest again, the words coming out a mumble that tingled his chest. “You’re so important to me…”


	2. If I May be so Bold (Reinhardt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This writing was based off of a dream I had, actually! Only, he gave me head pats in the dream... it was kinda strange...

While he wasn’t the first hero you summoned, Reinhardt had been here for so long, you couldn’t imagine this army without him. So many times had you counted on him to lead you to victory, you knew you wouldn’t be where you are without him. And while you admired him for his power, in recent weeks you found yourself staring at him far too often.

Despite knowing he was very capable of being in the front lines, you rather, kept him close to you, but why? As if you could protect him if he got injured. But… It was nice, keeping him close. At least you could be there to help him if things got dire, but Reinhardt always managed to defeat the enemy. Really, you knew why. You loved him, and if anything happened to him, you would be devastated.

“Thanks to your brilliant leadership, Lady _____” He would always say. He never was one to beat around the bush, always meaning what he said. You always blushed, knowing his compliments were genuine.

“Only because you’re so capable, Reinhardt” You would counter, a small laugh on your lips despite the heat you felt pooling in your cheeks. “I’ve had so many close calls that you’ve saved me from, I honestly don’t know what I would do without you.” Somehow the two of you had sat down together, comfortable and close. Not your first time talking together, you often sought him out to do so. But you had to admit… it felt different this time. Did you sit closer to him on accident, or had he moved closer of his own accord? Your knees brushed together, but either Reinhardt didn’t seem to mind or didn’t seem to notice.

“It’s not only my job but my honor Lady _____” You nodded. In times past, Reinhardt had told you about himself. About how he watched over Queen Ishtar for most of her life, only to be pushed aside once Prince Julius was to be wed to her. It only made sense he was happy to serve you, it was familiar to him.

“Oh, well…” Even still, you liked to think it brought him joy to serve you. You knew he was being distant recently; Ishtar had appeared, and only a few short days had passed before Julius followed suit. Still, you saw it brought Reinhardt great joy those few days to at least speak with Ishtar. Julius, though strong, was cruel. You made sure to keep him away from those he wished to hurt, but Ishtar would seek him out of her own violation. Nothing you could do to stop her. At least here, under your contract, Julius could harm no one. “Thank you, then, for remaining by my side.” Hesitantly, you rest your head against his shoulder. “I appreciate all you’ve done for me. More than you may ever know…” You closed your eyes, feeling safe and warm despite the anxiety clawing at your stomach.

“Lady _____….” You could feel his heavy gaze on you, but you felt no need to open your eyes. “You must know, how I held more than platonic feelings for Queen Ishtar.” You nodded against him, suddenly feeling a little sleepy.

“You’ve no need to explain yourself to me, Reinhardt.” You knew he loved her, and that was okay, so long as you could have him here with you during your time in Askr, that would be enough.

“It’s not that.” You felt him shift a bit, and you felt more comfortable against him. His arm lazily held your waist. He had no hesitation in his movements, so you tried not to be so nervous yourself. “I know how she feels for prince Julius, and there is nothing I can do to change that. However…” You heard a quiet sigh leave him before he spoke again. “It seems I have a certain talent for falling for those I serve under.” A chuckle left him after his words, and you tried to contain your joy.

“You don’t mean…” You slowly opened your eyes to look at him, craning your head slightly for a better view.

“My Lady _____, if I may be so bold… I love you.” You smiled at his words, your heart pounding hard in your chest.

“Reinhardt… It makes me so happy to hear that, I love you too.” You cuddled closer to him, fear no longer holding you back. “You’ve been there for me for so long, as I said I would truly be lost without you.” Once more you closed your eyes, just content to be close to him. The two of you were silent after that, sleep nearly getting the better of you. You shifted once more and rested your head in his lap.

“You’re so precious…” his fingers gently ran through your hair, and you smiled at his words.

“Don’t leave me while I sleep, okay? I like knowing you’re close.” You mumbled out, nuzzling his legs a little as sleep beckoned you further in its grasp.

“I wouldn’t dare, my love.”


	3. To Think I'd Move On (Arvis)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oHO this one is spicy, I really like the idea behind it. No warnings, besides the fact Arvis gets a little manipulative towards the end. Oh wait, mentions of alcohol abuse too.

“Have you ever wanted something you’re not supposed to have? Yearned for something you know you don’t deserve, but your heart just won’t listen to logic?” Your voice was tired, you seemed far away as you stared into the sky. Your eyes were as mirrors, reflecting the starry sky you looked up at for anyone who gazed into them. “Even though you know it’s not yours to have, you want to take it and cherish it? Maybe you feel like if you had it, things would be okay, or go better… but really who knows?” You turned to him, a sad look on your face, and sorrow shining through the stars once in your eyes. “I find myself feeling that way often; just one push away from what I really want. But… it’s something I can’t have, that I don’t deserve…” You had closed your eyes, blocking his view of your universe. “That’s okay, though, because times like this help.”

At the time, Arvis had no idea what your words meant, nor that they would come to have so much meaning to him; he brushed them off as late night ramblings, anyways. The emotion in your voice was the spirits talking, that sad look simply the blush of alcohol. Whatever you were rambling about wasn’t really your true feelings.

What a fool he was.

“What is it you desire, then?” He found you with another drink in your hand; something that happened more often than not as of late. You rose the bottle to your lips, but a gentle hand stopped you; a frown from Arvis prompted a sigh from you. One that spoke more volumes than you would this evening.

“I told you, its something I can’t have. Don’t you remember that night?” Your voice was soft, but this time there were no stars to hide your true feelings. Arvis had a perfect view of them, but as he stared into their depths, he found the emotions within far too complex to get a proper read on.

“I’m surprised you remember it.” You rolled your eyes but glanced at the dark bottle. “But tell me then, why can’t you have it?” He prompted, still looking at you with his burning gaze, though you avoided it.

“I… I just can’t, okay? It would be wrong.” A heavy sigh, a heavy drink. The bottle hit the table softly, though, and you met Arvis’s gaze. “Don’t worry about it, as long as I have this bottle I can get through it.” A wry smile from you, a frown from Arvis. Both of you knew it wasn’t okay. Arvis rose quickly, the chair falling behind him. You looked up with wide eyes as he looked down with a furrowed brow.

“We both know your soldiers deserve better.” He simply walked away. You looked at the displaced chair, and another heavy sigh left you. The bottle met your lips again, and you took another deep drink. You hoped it could be your last.

Arvis was still blind to what caused your sorrow, and how much his opinion of you held merit to you because as the weeks went by, you got better. Less alcohol, less self-pity. But still, so much sorrow. He found himself far too worried, for what happened to make their summoner so sad in the first place? What did you desire so much that it could take you to such different extremes? And why was it so wrong to want it?

It hit him, one day. How much of a fool he was, and frankly, how much a fool you had been as well. Still, he had been blind all this time and had to make up for that. He was certain, you were in love with him; all the nights spent together just talking, all the heated gazes and longing touches. But he left you suffering all this time, was he even worthy of your love now that you were growing stronger without it?

Again, nights with you. No bottle, simple conversation and a warm fire. Tea and treats, too, sweet things to draw your mind from the alcohol. It was a quiet moment where the both of you took the chance to think. Arvis, collecting himself, and you, thinking about how far you’ve come. His voice broke the silence. “I want…something that I’m not sure I deserve to have…” You could hear the hesitance in his voice, see how unsure he was on his features.

“Oh?” You tried to ignore how your heart pounded, beating against its cage. “How silly, I remember not too long ago you said you couldn’t relate to me.” You smiled, lifting your teacup to take a sip. How you kept your voice even, you were unsure. Still, your hand shook a little, and you were happy to not spill tea on yourself.

“Excuse me for being so bold but… I love you _____.” You stared at him, hands folded in your lap.

“Pardon?” You managed, trying to find the right words to say to him. On one hand, you were getting over him, moving on from the guilt you felt for liking him, and becoming a better person who didn’t depend on alcohol to deal with their emotions. On the other hand, this is what you desired for, well, months.

“I love you, and… I finally figured out what you desired; all this time, you had been looking for my love in return…” Your cheeks hadn’t been this rosy since you last picked up a bottle, but a decision had to be made here.

“That… may have been true in the past…” You sighed, your eyes looking down at your folded hand. “But that love was keeping me down… I spent so long waiting for something to happen, hoping that maybe you would see me differently or notice how I felt, I drank myself into a stupor… And you must have noticed, it was only when you showed your disdain did I begin to change.” A bitter laugh left you, and you lifted your head to meet his gaze, burning like the flames he wielded. “I’ve grown stronger without those feelings, Arvis. I’m afraid I have to say I don’t feel the same.” Anger hit him first; hot and burning, threatening to explode upon you; but, soon calm hit him. He knew you were too smitten with him to really feel that way, he need only remind you how much you loved him.

“That’s cute, that you think you moved on.” His words were harsh, but his tone so soft. You were confused, unsure how to respond. “We both know how much you need me, love; this may not be what I deserve, but its what you need.” He rose to move closer to you, and you rose as well, thinking to put some distance between the two of you.

“No I… I think you need to leave now, Arvis.” You finally began to step back as he moved closer. Cliche as it was, your back hit the wall; soon, you were trapped between Arvis and the table the two of you once sat at.

“Isn’t this what you wanted?” His soft was soft, his knuckled trailing down your cheek even more so. “To love and be loved… I can give that to you now.” He was smiling, but fear clutched at your heart.

“Yes but–” He hushed you with a single finger put to your lips, his smile still eerie.

“This is what’s best for you, I promise. With my love, you’ll thrive.” His finger dropped, but you were left no room to speak as his lip met yours. You found yourself frozen, wondering; was this what you wanted, or something else? Was it you, or Arvis that twisted this love into something it shouldn’t be? That, you couldn’t answer. This was what you desired, but you found what you wanted wasn’t what you needed, yet, feeling his lips against yours, you wondered again; would it be so wrong to give in?


	4. The Scent of Ages Past (Arvis)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my GOSH i loved writing this piece, the idea behind it was so fun. In this, Arvis is a demon who is... bound to an interesting object :))) I have an inkling of an idea to continue this, but I'm not sure when.

You had gone looking for one of those wood wick candles; you know, the ones that would crackle and sound like a fire while they burned? Your local Halmark store didn’t have them, and for whatever reason, you wound up looking next door for a suitable candle. Next door happened to be a decaying old antique store that, you didn’t recall being there in the past, but figured you may as well check out now.

And, you had found some candles, amazingly. There were three in total: a deep blue, a dark red, and a welcoming yellow. For whatever reason, the red one called to you; it was one of those fancy candles, you know that had a very ornate container, and even a little lid for when you wanted to snuff it? But it was covered in a layer of grime, it looked like it hadn’t been moved in a long while.

Gently lifting it from between the other candles, you removed the lid to see what it smelled like. A shiver ran through you then, though you weren’t really sure why because the store was actually quite warm thanks to how cold it was getting out. Lifting the candle to your nose, you could only sigh in content. It smelt like fall; like sweet apples and leaves crunching under your feet, like the frost in the early morning and the pumpkin pie at Thanksgiving dinner. Honestly, it smelt like home. Rather, it smelt like what you wanted your home to smell like.

You didn’t even need to know what the other two smelt like to know you wanted the red one. So, replacing the lid, you saw it was only worth $5, which was perfectly acceptable. You paid for the candle, and tax, and went on your merry way. It may not be one of those cool wood wick ones, but still, you were very excited to go home and burn it; you couldn’t wait to be enveloped in pumpkin apple spicy goodness.

Once home, the first thing you did was clean the poor candle– it had sat in the back of someone’s shelf for too long, it seemed. With it shining like new, you set about finding your lighter. You hardly used the damn thing, but you found it finally lost under your bed. Finally, you would be able to light this thing. And so, you did just that, taking a lighter to the wick and smiling as it caught aflame. You watched it flicker a moment, the fire dancing in your eyes before you decided it was high time you made dinner.

Rice, and curry, yum yum. Both of which smelled very good themselves, though they were strong enough that you couldn’t smell the candle in the other room. Which, was fine you supposed, you could enjoy it while you enjoyed your dinner and some much-earned T.V. time. Just as you plopped down with your food, remote by your side dreams in grasp, your candle suddenly wisped off; after it, all of your lights and electronics.

“Hey what the fuck?” Just as the words left you, your candle flickered back to life, though much stronger than before. It was enough to illuminate your way back over to it, which, you did, after carefully placing your food on the table. At least this decided to happen after dinner was over. “What are you doing, little candle?” It still smelt really good, though, so it couldn’t be all bad. You hovered over it, peering into its depths. You could actually feel the heat it was giving off on your face. And, well, that was probably a fire hazard. So, you licked the tips of your fingers, hoping to extinguish it; but the flame was way hotter than any candle should have been able to handle. The tips of your fingers were effectively burned, but at least the damn thing was out.

“What the heck…” The words tumbled out of your mouth between your thumb and pointer finger. You were currently sucking on them in an attempt to numb the pain, though you knew you would have to bandage them, and put on some burn cream… if you had any.

“You’re the one who summoned me?” You swiveled so fast, you nearly lost your balance. Your living room was lit once more, though this time not by an overactive candle. Before you stood what you wanted to call a man, but the unearthly glow, talon-like claws, and horns didn’t help his case. So, before you stood some sort of bipedal creature who vaguely resembled a human male; his voice was pleasant to your ears, along with the rest of his looks. He had lovely flowing red hair if you ignored how the ends of it turned into flames that licked about the room. It didn’t seem they would set things on fire, though. His eyes were as red as the flames he seemed to command, and you found you could get lost in them– though, decidedly, that probably wasn’t a good idea in the current situation.

“Yeah, I think you have the wrong place.” Was all you said, fingers slowly falling from your mouth, They still stung like a bitch, but it didn’t quite feel right in this situation. His chuckle ran through your house, piercing the silence that stood between you.

“No, you’re the one.” You really weren’t digging the way his voice was affecting you. It was much too smooth for your liking. “This place reeks of that dammed candle I was sealed in, and you burned your fingers; it was your blood that set me free.” You sighed, not really what you needed this Friday night, but, well, these things happen sometimes?

“Well if it unsealed you, can I use it to seal you again? I really don’t want to deal with this.” You admitted, shifting your weight from foot to foot.

“Do you not seek the limitless power a demon can offer you?” He raised his right hand, fire dancing in his palm. You gently lowered it back to his side, shaking your head all the while.

“A demon huh?” You said mostly to yourself. “Really, that’s not necessary. I just burned your candle because I actually enjoyed the way it smelt.” You shrugged a little. “So like, you can go back and do your thing.” You waved him off dismissively.

“I’m bound to that candle– so long as you own it, you own me.” Seemed like the entire thing was a touchy subject with him, so you just nodded.

“Well, in that case, are you hungry? I know I would be starving if I were sealed for who knows how long in a candle that smells that delicious.” You giggled a bit as one of his clawed hands rested over his stomach.

“Perhaps I am…” He nodded slowly, following your movement.

“I’d be happy to feed you if you released my lights to whatever strange demonic grasp you have over them.” With a dramatic sigh on his part, the lights flickered back on. “Thank you… oh, I don’t think I got your name?” You reached into the cupboard above you, pulling out a bowl. There was just enough left to feed him, it seemed.

“I am called Arvis.” You nodded and smiled, handing him a bowl of curry and rice.

“My name is _____. I hope you can make yourself at home because I intend to use that candle until it’s burnt out.” You walked past him, to where you left your own dinner and began eating. Arvis was left looking from you, to the food, to the TV you just turned on, back to you. It would take some getting used to but… perhaps you being the one to summon him wouldn’t be a bad thing at all.


	5. The Way of the Blade (Ayra)

Are you sure you want to try the sword….?” Ayra looked at the practice blade in your hand with a lot of doubt. “I don’t want to be rude, but you haven’t had much luck with anything else.”

“Yeah, I’m just glad I didn’t burn anything serious, or hurt one of the pegasuses.” You sighed and shook your head a little. “But this time, I have you teaching me! Surely I can’t do much damage with a blunt blade, anyways.” You added. Ayra shook her head a little but smiled.

“I suppose so. Let’s start with how you’re holding it because that’s not right at all.” She walked over to you and fixed your grip. And you had to admit, this felt a lot more natural than whatever you were doing before.

“Oh, yeah, that does feel better.” You beamed at her, but she simply rolled her eyes, smile still on her face.

“Okay, I’ll move slowly, so watch this.” She pulled out her own blade, and as she said she would, went through some motions slowly. “Swords can be both a bane and a boon; close up, you can defend yourself and easily counter strike, but it leaves you open to lances who can reach you from afar.”

“Right…” With half your gaze still on Ayra, you began to mimic her, a little clumsy albeit.

“You’ve got the right idea, but…” Ayra moved closer. She helped you straighten your posture, and hold your sword at the right angle. “Okay, now move closer to that dummy, and try out those strokes.” You did as she said, but found you were hitting so hard your hands stung from the impact.

“Okay, ouch.” You sighed, placing the sword against the wall and wringing your hands together. “You didn’t tell me I needed to control how hard I hit my target.” You sighed, picking up the sword once more. She let out a laugh, a sound you didn’t get to hear all the often, so you savored it.

“I think you’ll get used to this, really. It’s going much better than all weapons you tried before this.” She smirked at you a bit.

“Its probably because I have you teaching me!” You smiled right back. “Come on, tell me more oh wise Ayra!”

“Oh stop.” She waved her hand at you dismissively, but you could see the smile on her face. “You won’t learn anything if you refer to me like that.”

“Would you prefer if I called you Ayra, the love of my life and the woman I want to marry?” You giggled, seeing her blush.

“J-just focus on your sword form _____.” She demanded, looking away

“Whatever you say dear!”


	6. A Name is a Powerful Thing (Julius)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another monster prompt, someone requested "Your fave w/slyph" and opps my hand slipped.

It was getting dark; you should have turned back come when you knew where you were going. But now you were stuck wandering, following the whims of the gentle summer breeze that guided you. It was slowly becoming fall, but the sun still stubbornly stuck in the sky, orange sliding slowing into a deep purple that threatened you with blindness. Ahead you saw the forest thinning, and a small clearing was before you. In the center, small brown mushrooms sat in the most curious circle pattern.

“Oh how cool…” You stepped closer, cautious for it was warmer here, and inspected. You wanted to pick one to further inspect it, but for some reason, that felt like a bad idea. So instead, you stepped inside, where the growing warmth welcomed you like an old friend. “I wonder why these little guys are growing like this…” You were squatting in the center now, running your fingers over their smooth service.

“Oh? A little human in my forest.” You looked up with wide eyes, seeing what.. you thought was maybe a person? They looked vaguely human, and their voice was masculine no doubt, but… you didn’t know many people who flowed only by the merits of their charming looks.

“Um, hello?” You stood at your full height to better look into his red eyes. They captured you in a way you didn’t like to admit.

“Might I have your name, human?” It hurt to see the innocence in your eyes– this one would be won far too easy.

“It’s _____.” Far, far too easy. He would be sure to have a lot of fun with you, though. “Can I know your name as well? And, um, maybe what you are?” You gave him a shy smile, and he only smirked at you.

“You may refer to me as Julius…” He bowed at the hip with an elegance you could only dream to possess. One arm ducked at the waist, the other outstretched towards you. You stared at his gloved hand a moment before you realized he was waiting for you to take it.

“O-oh, sorry.” Gently, you placed your hand in his; his finger curled around yours. His head rose from his bow, and his lips met the top of your palm. A healthy blush covered your face, seeing as you didn’t expect to wander into the forest to meet charming young men at the hint of dusk. He rose his head once more, hand still holding yours and eyes seeking yours out. His gaze was intense, and you found it hard to look away, despite wanting to very much.

“Humans refer to me as many things, but know none of them are good.” His grin was mischievous, but you were plain confused. You tried to take your hand back, but Julius held tight.

“Wait, what do you mean?” You wanted to wrench your arm free, to slowly step away from him until you were dashing out of the woods and back into the now inviting darkness. It was far too warm here with him.

“Are you really so naive dear?” he stepped closer, far too close. Your personal space meant nothing to him as he stood close enough to cup your chin. It was hard, but you didn’t think it would leave a mark. “You just gave me your name– you’re mine now.”

“I-I don’t think that’s how that works…” You said softly, still looking into his eyes. “I was just telling you what to call me…” You felt like crying, suddenly this was all wrong.

“Don’t you know there’s power in a name, dear?” His chuckle was soft, it would have been pleasant to your ears if not for the situation you found yourself in. “You just granted me that power over you, so you best make this easy.” His smile was softer now, a sort of gleam in his eyes you couldn’t quite place.

“But you… told me your name too.” You couldn’t quite wrap your mind around this, it seemed straight out of mid-evil folklore.

“Told– not gifted. You really should be more careful with your words, dear.” You mulled over the words you said to him not even a moment before, and your eyes widened; he did ask for your name, and you practically handed it to him on a silver platter.

“W-what does this mean for me?” You couldn’t deny the mixed feelings that ran through you; his hand felt nice when it found your hip, but the fear eating at your soul was your main concern. You didn’t want to passively accept this, but what could you do. “What would happen if I… if I ran?” Your words were quiet, but Julius heard them fine. He was quite amused, as well. He saw how your eyes darted from left to right quickly before the settled on his again.

“If I recall correctly, you don’t even know how to get out of this forest.” You looked too cute pouting like that. “It seems you’re better off with me _____.” Whatever power he had over you now was strange indeed. Just hearing your name slip from his lips sent a shiver down your spine, a rapid beat in your heart. “Don’t fear though, I haven’t had a human companion in many years– I’ve grown kinder, and lonelier since then…” His smile didn’t really cheer you up, and honestly didn’t give you much hope either. His grip on you felt possessive, his touch like fire.

“Promise you’ll be nice?” You felt so pathetic in this situation, your voice was merely a whimper. 

“Only for you, my darling _____” His lips on yours was a seal to your fate, your future; whatever it held now was up to Julius and you knew… it could only be trouble.


	7. If You Could Love Me, Would You? (Quan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE this one, the angst is very good...

Wasn’t it considered a terrible sin to love a married man?

One who was so charming, so kind and so just? How could you not fall for him? Quan was everything you wanted, and yet he was not yours to have. And he and Ethlyn were perfect for each other, how dare your heart yearn to break their perfect union?

“I love her so…” Quan’s voice was quiet, his hand warm in yours. It felt wrong to touch him, but you were already a sinner.

“I know you do, I just… thought you should know how I felt; it felt too… cruel to keep pretending.” You sighed, your thumb running over his knuckles. “I’m sorry to distress you like this, Quan.” You went to drop his hand, but he kept his hold on your steady.

“You should never feel bad about who you love, _____.” He sent you a calm smile, the very one that made your heart beat faster and caused you to fall for him in the first place.

“How can I not when I feel as if I’m tearing your family apart?” Your voice cracked a little, and tears met your eyes. Quan squeezed your hand once more.

“But…” He held a hint of hesitation in his voice as he gazed down at you. “If you could be with me, would you?” Your answer froze in your throat, your eyes wide with wonder.

“Quan, you aren’t saying…” There was hope in your voice, deep and dark as your tiniest hopes bare forth.

“As I love Ethlyn, so I love you, _____.” He admitted, his smile falling a little. “I… find my heart beats for the both of you now. How sad that I can not make you both happy.” His free hand rose, wiping the stray tear that fell down your cheek.

“The fates do truly love to play with our hearts.” You chuckled, a bitter sound, and found you were holding your heart now. How it hurt, knowing he loved you back; but the both of you knew, you could never cause such pain to Ethlyn, or the children they shared together. “As to answer your question….” You took a deep breath, steeling your gaze to look into Quan’s eyes. The hand that had once wiped your tear still held your cheek. “If I had been the one lucky enough to meet you first… I would gladly be with you, Quan.” He smiled again, one perhaps as bittersweet as your own.

“I can only hope there is a world where I can be the one to make you happy.” Ethlyn truly was a lucky woman. Suddenly, you found that perhaps the love you shared wasn’t so bad; simply misguided and wayward.

“Might I have one selfish request, then?” You asked softly. Quan nodded, perhaps too afraid to admit he would do anything for you. “Kiss me, just once.” He looked so sad, and you knew you must have too; a selfish request indeed, if only because the two of you knew once your lips met, they would never want to part.

Still, Quan held you close, as a lover would. His hands found way to your hips (how they felt so sung there) and your arms around his neck. It was silent, sweet, only a moment. You knew not when your eyes fluttered closed, only when his lips pressed to yours. For a moment, to dream that he was yours was too much for your heart, who wanted eternity.

Too soon did you part, and sooner yet did a pang of sadness hit you as you looked into each other’s eyes. You knew the two of you couldn’t remain close like this any longer, but neither of you was willing to be the first to let go.


	8. The Horse Was a Ploy (Reinhardt)

Somehow, your plan had worked. It wasn’t very well thought out, honestly, it was more of a spur-of-the-moment kind of deal, but regardless you were happy to be here. Reinhardt had agreed, just yesterday, to help you learn how to ride a horse. You had tried once when you were young but you were actually too scared to get on to the horse. Now, that was going to change; and hopefully, you could get closer to Reinhardt in the process.

“Oh, you made it before me.” Reinhardt was already at the stables, leading his horse out gently but its reins.

“You made it just in time.” You walked with him out behind the stables, where a field sat. A perfect place to go riding, it seemed.

“I’m very excited to learn!” You grinned. “I was… afraid to learn how to ride a horse when I was younger, so this is going to be fun. I hope.” You gave him a side glance, seeing the smile that was on his face.

“Scared?” You all stopped near the edge of the field, and Reinhardt jumped atop his horse. “Allow me to show you how it’s done first, then.” He offered you a gloved hand, and you had to hope that, sitting behind you, he couldn’t heat your heart pounding. From behind you, he took the reins and the horse began to gently tread along. You were scared at first and placed your hands atop of his to steady yourself. You choose to ignore his chuckle and speak instead.

“Wow, I never knew it was so high up…” You still kept your hold on his hands tightly but took the liberty to look around you a bit. The field had high grass, and wildflowers weaved themselves in and out of it. The tree line was still far away but looked like a wall before the two of you.

“You have to remember to stay confident when you ride; your horse can sense your emotions, and if you aren’t sure in your actions, it will hesitate as well.” You nodded, suddenly more aware of him behind you; he was snug, his chest against your back. You could feel his arms move every time he whipped the reigns.

“You must trust your horse a lot, huh?” You smiled down at the creature that carried the two of you, considering petting him, but figured it would be better if you didn’t move your hands or distract him.

“I suppose so.” This time when he chuckled, you felt the vibrations along your back. You shuddered a but as a result, but you were glad to be able to blame it on the rushing wind past the two of you two. Even if the horse wasn’t moving very fast yet, it was still more chilly than the ground below. “Are you ready to move a bit faster now?” He asked.

“Not really but how else will I learn?” You sighed and clutched him tighter, ready to brace your self, but instead, Reinhardt slowed the horse to a stop. “Is something wrong?” You looked over your shoulder to him and saw he wore a small frown.

“I should be asking you that– it seems you didn’t really come out here to learn today, _____.” You never knew how he could read you so easily.

“A-ah that’s not true! I was very excited to spend this time with you today, Reinhardt.” It was hard to argue over your shoulder like that, but at least this way he couldn’t see any blush on your face.

“You still seem scared to learn and ride, though.” He noted, he passed the reigns to you, and his hands rested gently on your waist. “Unless you would like to give it a try?” You could hear a teasing tone in his voice.

“Uhh…” You looked down at the reigns, hands shaking a bit before you sighed and lowered your hands. Between not knowing what to know, and Reinhardt holding you so close, you couldn’t keep this up.

“Okay, I admit defeat. Learning to ride a horse wasn’t my true motive for coming out here today…” You sighed a little, shaking your head. “I… just wanted to get closer to you is all.” Your heart was racing, surely he could feel that when he was so close?

“And pray to tell, why is that _____?” Was he just playing with you now?

“I… really like you Reinhardt.” You looked down at your lap, unwilling to see him now.

“_____, I care for you too.” He had leaned in closer, his voice low and straining to reach your ears.

“R-really?” You sat up straight so fast, you lost your balance and fell off the horse; Reinhardt still held you, so he fell as well. The poor horse got spooked and trotted a ways away from the two of you. With the both of you a crumbled mess in the filed, you sat up. “Oh goodness, I’m sorry…” You laughed a little but still couldn’t meet his gaze. “I guess I got a little too excited when I thought I heard you speak…” Your voice trailed. Reinhardt sat up as well, dusting himself a but before he spoke.

“My lady, you didn’t mishear me.” Once more, your head whipped back to look at him, a lovely blush covering your cheeks. Reinhardt wore a charming smile. “As I said before I do care for you; I love you, _____.”

“Reinhardt…” You laughed freely now, genuine smile on your face. “I love you too, so much. I just adore you.” There you said, the two of you on the ground, laughing and smiling like fools; fools in love, that is.

“Come then.” he rose to his feet, once more offering this hand. This time when you took it, you didn’t let go. “After we return the horse to his stables, I want to spend quality time with you, my love.”


	9. A World Only Dreams Know (Reinhardt)

You had settled for beg only an hour or two ago, and finally, Reinhardt’s day had settled and he would be able to join you. It had only been a little over a week since the two of you had begun to share a bed, but he found seeing you there every night made him want to return sooner, and stay longer. Both a blessing and a curse, he supposed, but that’s what his life had often been.

“Rein…hardt…” He had just removed his armor and was preparing to change into his night clothing when he swore he heard your voice. Glancing to check on you, he saw you were still peacefully asleep, in the same position he saw you when he entered the room. He was able to get dressed in his night clothing and sat on the bed to join you before you spoke again.

“Don’t leave me, Reinhardt.” Now his head snapped to you, you spoke clear as day then. You shifted in your sleep, a troubled look on your face. Reinhardt felt a little silly, but he spoke back.

“I won’t leave you _____, I’m right here with you.” He brushed stray pieces of hair out of your face, before he found your hand, nuzzled close to your face, and curled his fingers through yours. You seemed to calm a little, thank goodness, but you still looked a little troubled. Reinhardt didn’t want to wake you up, but he hated seeing you like this… You cuddled closer to your entwined hands, nuzzling the back of his palm against your face. Reinhardt melted at the sight; he was lucky to have you by his side.

“I was… scared.” Reinhardt wasn’t sure how long this would continue, but he laid beside you, using his free hand to pull you closer by the hip to him.

“There’s nothing to fear anymore, I’ll always be by your side.” Awake or asleep it seemed you wanted him with you, a thought that he couldn’t help but smile at. Here, with you, he had purpose anew. Defeating your enemies by day, and defending your dreams at night– there wasn’t any other way he would want it.

He had just settled in, eyes hardly closing before he heard your voice again, albeit much sleepier than before. “Reinhardt? When did you get back?” He opened his eyes and chuckled as you rubbed at your own sleepy ones with your free hand.

“Hardly five minutes love. Are you alright?” You yawned a little but nodded.

“I was having a bad dream but… I heard your voice, and you came and saved me.” You smiled at him so sweetly, he found the smile on his own face came easily.

“You were talking in your sleep, I merely wanted to soothe you.” He laughed a bit as your features changed to shocked, and you blushed.

“I didn’t like… say anything embarrassing, right?” You laughed a little too, wishing that you hadn’t woken up.

“Not at all; I found it quite endearing” But the way he smiled told you it was quite embarrassing, so you let go of your hand and turned, your back now facing him.

“Ahh well… thank you I guess.”You didn’t mind as he pulled you closer again, arm a welcome weight on your waist. “I love you, rest well okay?” You said quietly, eyes already closed. You were still very tired, after all.

“I love you as well, dear.” He pulled you closer, and his words of love were but a whisper in your ear. Reinhardt would be lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward to hearing you talk in your sleep more; after all, if it were anything like tonight, it would only remind him how much he loved you.


	10. Horse's Aren't So Bad (Quan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another one of those pieces I wanted to write more for, but like... I haven't yet.

You couldn’t see yourself without an animal by your side; you adored dogs and cats or birds and fish, honestly, most animals warmed your heart. You had even met a few mythical creatures in your time, there was a sweet river nymph who lived very close to your property, and you had once nursed a wisp when it was weak during the winter months. Yes, you adored all animals; alas, horses terrified you.

There was an incident from when you were a child that you hated to recall; you had traveled to town with your mother to pick up some things from the market, and your curious little nature brought you up to a caravan horse. The man had warned you that his horse was a feisty one, but you were young and stupid and must have done something to upset it-your memory got fuzzy around here- because I next moment you could recall was having the wind knocked out of you and feeling tears fall down your face.

The horse had bucked, and hit you square in the chest; you broke 3 of your lower ribs and sported an ugly purple bruise. You then had to be bedridden for a few weeks while they healed. And while you were older now, you still had some hesitance towards the creatures. You would like to get to know one but your fear held you back.

Today was a normal day, though you chest ached at the old memory. You were going to collect fruit at the fringes of your property, and you had your basket already. It was a short walk over, but the day was peaceful and the sun was welcoming. It wasn’t long before you got to your cherry trees, but before you could begin picking them, you froze. Was… was that a horse, somehow lost amongst your trees?

The horse moved, and to your absolute horror, your met eyes with a person. Well, obviously not a person, a centaur. You would have screamed, but really you were too shocked to even speak. Weren’t centaurs nomadic? What was one even doing near here?

“Hello? I-is someone there?” he moved towards you, and you got view of the gash along his side. “I fear I can’t see well…” He stepped closer to you, and you stumbled back. He was obviously injured, but still, fear paralyzed you. “Please, I… I need help…”

“I-I,” Somehow you found your voice. Despite how scared you were, you knew he needed help. You had the proper training, if you could get him back to your house you could treat him but… getting back to your home would be the hardest part. “I’m, I’m here.” You stepped more into his view, and his hazy eyes focused on you. “Can you, I mean… oh…” You took a deep breath. “I can help you but you have to come back to my house. Do you think you can make it that far?” You stared pointedly at the ground as you spoke, unable to meet his gaze or look at his bleeding side.

“If you err, lead the way, I should be able to make it…” He moved closer, holding his hand out to you. “Please…” You started at his outstretched hand. You took a deep breath, and clasped your hand with his, and began leading the way; if you didn’t think about it, you could make yourself believe you were leading another human away. But the pit in your stomach would not leave, and the way your house came much too soon. You always wondered why the doors were so tall, and why the ceiling was so high, perhaps this was it. Once inside your cabin-esqe home, he collapsed to the floor in a panting mess.

“O-okay, try to stay awake, I’ll um, get my things.” You moved quickly to your kitchen, relieved when he let out a little groan to tell you he was still with you. You were glad to have wood floors for once, you didn’t want to think about getting blood out of carpet.

“It’s… getting a little harder to stay awake…” His voice was faint but cut through the otherwise quiet of your home.

“You have to stay with me, okay?” Once finding what you need, you took a deep breath and returned to him. “I’m right here with you so… there’s nothing to fear.” Swallowing your own fear, you sat near to him with shaking hands and pounding heart; this was no time to panic, though, you merely had to focus on what your job was now. Once you had this wound cleaned and stitched, you could hide in your room while he slept to regain his energy. After that, who knows but for now you had a job to do.

~*~

How could one person… centaur… person… well, how could he sleep so long? As soon as you were done with his wound, you took a long bath and hid in your room but you felt bad that he was just alone curled up on your floor… so you made sure he was leaning against the couch and had a few pillows, a blanket even. You always tiptoed around him when you had to be inside, though you tried your best to stay outside. It wasn’t until the night of the third day he stirred, waking slowly to the smell of slow cooking stew.

“Hello?” His voice was quiet and thick with sleep. Slow hands came to rub at tired brown eyes, and push back wild bangs from his eyes. “Uh, is anyone there? Where am I?”

“You’re in my house.” Your voice came as a quick quip from somewhere in front of him, he had to wait for his eyes to focus. Finally, across the room he could see you before a warm stove, stirring something that smelt delicious.

“Ah, I thought I saw a fairy but I figured it was just my dreams.” A warm chuckle left him, and as he removed the blankets from himself he saw that his side was properly cleaned and bandaged. “Were you the one to heal me, little fairy?” You didn’t like how casual he sounded, how playful he seemed to be, when you were still on edge.

“Yes, that was me.” You didn’t mean to make your replies scarce, it really just happened. You didn’t know what to say to him without telling him how your heart was beating erratically. He seemed to pick up on this, despite still being a little tired, and hummed.

“Could I get my fairy’s name, then? I’m Quan.” He offered you a smile and stood to his full height, stretching his human limbs as he did so.

“Please don’t call me fairy… my name is um, _____.” You said softly, unwilling to look at him. “Dinner won’t be ready until a little while longer, so why don’t you bathe? I err, don’t think my bathroom could fit you, but if you leave the house and head west a bit, you’ll find a river.” You just wanted him out for a bit so you could collect your thoughts.

“Oh, um, alright?” Quan laughed a little. “I’ll take you up on that offer, then.” He was just about to leave before you spoke again.

“Oh but, um, make sure you ask Lorelei first, okay? She doesn’t like people barging into her water without asking.”

“Lorelei?” he asked, glancing over to you.

“She’s a water nymph who makes the river around my property her home.” Was all you said. Quan nodded, opening the door and leaving your home after that. Perhaps this Lorelei could tell him why you were acting so strange around him. Quan knew you had to be kind; it’s not every day a stranger takes you in, stitches your wounds, and offers to feed you. Still, you refused to meet his gaze, and hardly had a reply for him. Perhaps you were just shy? But it felt like so much more than that…

It wasn’t long before Quan found his way to the river, as you said he would, but he didn’t see anyone there, nymph or otherwise. So tentatively, he called out “Um, Lorelei?” It was silent a moment, and Quan felt silly for having called out when no one was there, but mischievous laughter filled his ears soon enough.

“Oo are you the one _____ brought back?” Quan looked to the other shore, and there a woman with short hair sat, eyeing him up and down. “I see, no wonder she sounded so scared…” Lorelei, he assumed, spoke under her breath and nodded to herself, smirking then. “What can I do for you, handsome?” She sat up fully, grinning all the while.

“Uh, Quan. Call me Quan.” Lorelei nodded, though he felt she wouldn’t call him by name. “_____ said I could bathe here. That is if I asked. So may I?” Quan asked, smile on his face. Lorelei smiled a little wider.

“Why do I feel that’s not all?” Her voice was sing-song, and she giggled after. “What else did you want to ask Mr. Centaur?” Lorelei winked, and Quan wondered how she could read him so easily, but perhaps it was simply written all over his face.

“____… they… for whatever reason, they seem standoffish with me.” Quan frowned a little. Did he say or do something to hurt you before he fell unconscious?

“Oh, that? It’s nothing you did, poor dear can’t help it.” Lorelei tutted softly, shaking her head. “When they were young, they got into a terrible accident with a horse that ended up hurting them a lot. They’ve been scared of horses ever since, so that could be why they’re wary of you love.” She smiled, sending a wink his way as well. “But you didn’t hear that from me, okay? You have a nice wash, dear, I’ll try not to stare too much.” And as quick as she came, Lorelei was gone. Quan was left to ponder how he should go about speaking with you now; as well as look warily over his shoulder for any peeping nymphs.

Soon enough, you were finished making the stew. You hadn’t cleared your head much, but you had come to the conclusion that you shouldn’t be mean to Quan just because you were scared of him. You didn’t want to come off as rude, but you were debating telling him why you acted in such a way… You absentmindedly filled two bowls and cut some bread to eat as well. Just as you were wondering where Quan was, a knock came at the door.

“C-come in!” You kept your back to him, after all, you still had bread to cut. You didn’t want to eat the whole loaf this evening but if you kept ignoring him too pointedly it would all end up cut.

“Lorelei was… not what I expected.” You chanced a glance at Quan, who was still a little wet from the river’s water. Water stuck to his hair and face and he wasn’t wearing the clothing he was before; he probably washed that too, but you quickly turned back to the food. You didn’t want to acknowledge the blush on your face.

“She… yeah, that happens.” You shook your head, stifling a laugh that would be far too awkward. “Dinner is ready, I’m sure your starving.” You picked up a bowl for him, and two pieces of bread and carefully walked over to him. “I guess the table is too small for you so…” You trailed off, but Quan happily took the offered treats.  
“That’s no problem at all.” He smiled down at you but you couldn’t meet his gaze and were quick to retreat from him and grab your own food. You were tempted to sit at the table facing away from him, but again you didn’t want to be rude. So you sat at the table, and Quan stood, and the two of you ate in an awkward silence that you weren’t sure how to end. You mostly picked at your food, but you noticed how hungry Quan was; it was kinda cute though, he was still trying his best to be polite in your presence.

You stared down at your food, picking at the meat and playing with the broth. You rested your hand under your chin, and your elbow on the table. Before you could help it, a large sigh left you; one that caught Quan’s attention from his food (you noted he was nearly done anyway) and left him staring wide-eyed at you.

“Is… everything alright?” His words were soft, hesitant as you were. You stared at him a moment; in his haste to eat, he made a bit of a mess, and a bit of broth trailed down his bare chest. You looked away but somehow found it in you to reply.

“It’s… not you, as much as you may feel it is.” You looked to him again, this time searching his eyes. “I just… well…” Another sigh left you, and you closed your eyes a moment.

“You don’t need to say another word; Lorelei told me.” You opened your eyes now, lips set in a pout.

“That little jerk…” You muttered shaking your head. “She just can’t keep her mouth shut, huh?” You would have sighed again, but decided against it. “So I… guess now you know, huh?” You looked away again, even though you could feel your heated gaze on you.

“Don’t worry, I understand completely. It’s natural to feel some fear and hesitance after an experience like that.” You could hear the smile in his voice, and you disliked admitting how comforting he really sounded. “I don’t know what I can do, but I’m willing to help in any way I can.”

“Well… It’s been odd having you around, but I admit I…” You shook your head. “What am I saying….”

“No, go on. Tell me.”

“It’s going to sound stupid…”

“I doubt that sincerely, _____. I want to hear what you have to say.”

“It’s just… It’s been nice having you here? Even when you were, well, you know, just sleeping… It helped me a lot seeing you so peaceful. N-not like I watched you sleep or whatever, you were just, you know, in the middle of my living room so like…” Quan’s laughter met your ears, and you finally looked back to him. He was grinning wide with a look of mirth.

“I don’t think I’ve heard you say that much to me in our brief time together.” You blinked a moment as he still laughed, and thought about it. Perhaps that was the most you said to him– and was it really so hard?

“I… guess so…” You smiled a little yourself, shaking your head. “Well… your stitches still need another week before I can take them out.” You said.

“During that week?” Quan asked, finished with his food now.

“Well… it’s going to sound silly but… maybe you could, well, you know… help me be… like, not so afraid of horses? And centaurs too, I guess…” You looked up to him with wide, hopeful eyes.

“It would be my honor, _____.” His smile was so charming, for a moment you lost yourself in it; perhaps the next week would be great, and you would get over your fears. Looking into his eyes, you could believe that.


	11. Dark Desires (Eldigan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tended to get lost in your thoughts, sometimes while watching the heroes, sometimes while talking with them. Ethlyn and Deirdre never seemed to mind, but from the way they giggled, perhaps they knew who you were starting at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first! Eldigan request!! I stan a loyal knight, I just think he's neat....

You hated to admit it, but you could never seem to read his emotions. Eldigan was so stoic you were never sure what he was thinking, let alone what he would do next. But if there was one thing you knew about him, it was that he was loyal to a fault; you may not know what he had planned, but you could rest assured knowing he was only acting in your shared best interest.

Not to say he didn’t have his quirks, though. Every now and then you caught him staring, though he didn’t seem to mind being noticed. Sigurd and Quan assured you (chuckling to themselves as close friends often do) he was only making sure you were protected. His loyalty at work, they said. Still, they wore knowing smiles and spoke in whispers not meant for your ears. Eldigan often sent them glares, but the soft kind sent from close friends. The three of them knew something you didn’t, no doubt but you doubted it was anything malicious. They’re all too kind, too caring to do something like that. They reminded of you of schoolboys almost, laughing and whispering with one another, but shying up and pretending they knew nothing when you showed interest.

It was cute, so you didn’t mind it much. It reminded you of calmer times back home, anyways. Stranger yet though, was how their sons acted just the same. Ares gave you a very similar look that his father did, and Leif and Seliph were always there to assure you everything was fine. Ares was protective, after all. Everyone just seemed to know something you didn’t… Even Ethlyn and Deirdre made a habit of asking if you were alright and giving you smiles and giggles all the while. It was sweet, if not confusing.

It was another one of those days, where Ethlyn and Deirdre fretted over you, and you watched as Quan and Sigurd teased Eldigan over something. It was nice to have this peace, and you found yourself lost in thought as you watched the three (well, two; Eldigan didn’t seem to be as amused) men laugh. You were so caught up with them, in fact, you didn’t notice Ethlyn and Deirdre leave you, or Quan and Sigurd stop laughing as Eldigan stalked towards you.

“Summoner,” You didn’t even notice him speak at first, daydreaming with your eyes clouded over. “Summoner?” Gently, Eldigan placed his hand on your shoulder and shook you. You came out of your trance with that and stared up at him.

“Oh goodness, I’m sorry I didn’t see you there Eldigan!” You noticed, then, at Deirdre and Ethlyn has left, but didn’t think much of it. “Is there something I could help you with?” You smiled up at his standing form and already he could feel his heart pounding; how could you be so obvious to the effects you had on him?

“I’d like a word with you if that’s alright?” He looked over his shoulder to where you knew Sigurd and Quan stood. You couldn’t see them, because Eldigan blocked your view of them, but you could see him give them a dark look before turning back your way. “Privately, perhaps?” He added, looking back at you with a soft look once again.

“That’s fine with me.” You took the hand he offered and stood, walking to a part of the castle garden where Quan and Sigurd wouldn’t overhear whatever it was he had to say. You didn’t even realize he was still holding your hand for a moment. But when you did, you took the chance to swing your enclosed hands a bit, enjoy the pleasant weather, and pleasant company. “So what was it that you wanted to talk about?” You didn’t bother to stop walking with him, enjoying the stroll the two of you were now on. “Must be pretty serious if you didn’t want Quan and Sigurd to hear,” You joked, glancing at his face. You noticed he blushed a little and strayed from your gaze, but still spoke.

“It is. I… want to be forward with you, Summoner–” you stopped him then.

“You know you can call me _____, right?” You stopped him in a far corner of the garden, where foliage hid the two of you from prying eyes. “In fact, I would prefer it if you did so Eldigan.” You held both his hands now, fully aware as you smiled up at him. He nodded curtly, color rising to his cheeks. You got the idea he was pumping himself up, trying to remain calm in a difficult situation. You were still blind as to what that could be, but you wanted to be there for him; so you gave his hands a little squeeze of encouragement.

“Right, _____,” He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath before looking into your eyes, and speaking again. “Words seem to be failing me, it seems.” His smile softened as he gazed upon you. One of his hands rose to brush your hair back, and you smiled back.

“That’s okay, take your time. Sometimes I’m at a loss for words too, but at least for now, you have the time to consider them carefully.” He wondered, how you could be so kind, yet so dense. Here he was, holding you like a lover and you just smiled like normal; you had no clue as to the kind of thoughts he had about you. The look in your eyes was sweet, and it brought him comfort no doubt but it made him wonder if he could ever confess to you.

“Understand that I’m not usually so crass,” the hand that brushed your hair back now held your cheek; you were guided back now, back pressed against the wall of the castle as you stared up at Eldigan, confused. “I can’t help but speak the truth before you now. _____ you have a power over me I can’t explain; I crave you in ways that are unbecoming of a man such as myself. And yet, I find that I want you to feel the same– that is, I want you to crave me as much as I do you.” His voice got quieter with each word until he was whispering, lowering his lips until they ghosted over your ears, teasing you with their warmth. With his words, the colors on your cheeks flared. You were oblivious, yes, but only a fool could mistake what Eldigan was saying to you here and now. Things were starting to make sense now, a light lit up in your head. Why Quan and Sigurd were always teasing Eldigan, why Ethlyn and Deirdre loved to dote on you so, even why Ares was so protective of you; you were the only one who didn’t know how much Eldigan cared for you.

“I-I apologize for being so blind,” You laugh a little, and close your eyes. “Hearing that now, so many things makes sense. I never expected, never dreamed I’d hear words like that from you Eldigan,” He had pulled back to look you in the eyes as your spoke, features soft as he watched you. His nerves were there, yes, but from the way you spoke to the look in your eyes, Eldigan got the feeling he would not face rejection this afternoon. “I think you’ll be happy to hear, I feel the same,” You smile was coy and your gaze shied from his as you spoke again “but… forgive me for not being able to be as frank as you; I can’t bring myself to say what you did but understand I feel the same. I love you very much, Eldigan” Slowly, you had moved your face to hide it in his chest, wrapping your arms around his neck. In part, because you really did care but also because admitting those words aloud in the light of day made you want to hide. Your words were muffled because of this, but Eldigan heard you well enough.

He smiled and rested his head atop of yours. “I love you as well _____.” Now, his heartbeat was picking up for an entirely new reason, but he couldn’t bring himself to mind while he had you in his embrace, even if you could hear it beating wildly in his chest. It only stood as a reminder how much he cherished you.


End file.
